winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Irresistible Winx
Irresistible Winx is a song featured as finale song in Episode 26: The Power of Fairy Animals. Lyrics English Sparkling lights Our wings are glowing in the glory We're the Winx We're magic and you know it Come on now It's time to join our story We're the magic Winx So we're irresistible Strong and proud Our wings are burning on fire We're the Winx And you can feel our power Get it up We're getting higher and higher Hey ! Hey ! Hey ! The irresistible Winx There is a power in your heart A kind of magic Free your might and light your smile Now you can fly across the stars It's now or never You and me against the dark It's like a dream come true We're dancing in the blue Best friends forever It's me and you Together Sparkling lights Our wings are glowing in the glory We're the Winx We're magic and you know it Come on now It's time to join our story We're the magic Winx So we're irresistible Strong and proud Our wings are burning on fire We're the Winx And you can feel our power Get it up We're getting higher and higher Hey ! Hey ! Hey ! The irresistible Winx Together Sparkling lights Our wings are glowing in the glory We're the Winx We're magic and you know it Come on now It's time to join our story We're the magic Winx So we're irresistible Strong and proud Our wings are burning on fire We're the Winx And you can feel our power Get it up We're getting higher and higher Hey ! Hey ! Hey ! The irresistible Winx Italian Splendono le nostre ali nel cielo Siamo Winx, amiche per davvero Magiche scintille di arcobaleno Queste siamo noi, irresistibili! Brillano le nostre ali di stelle Siamo Winx, lo spirito ribelle! Principesse, ogni avventura più belle Hey! Hey! Hey! Irresistibili Winx! Apri tuo cuore e la magia Come d'incanto Libera la fantasia Dia vocio onda di energia E in un istante La tua forze che la mia Cosa succederà Il sogno già realtà Niente e nessuno ci fermerà Insieme Splendono le nostre ali nel cielo Siamo Winx, amiche per davvero Magiche scintille di arcobaleno Queste siamo noi, irresistibili! Brillano le nostre ali di stelle Siamo Winx, lo spirito ribelle! Principesse, ogni avventura più belle Hey! Hey! Hey! Irresistibili Winx! Siamo Winx, amiche per sognare Credici, dai cosa lasciata cantare Siamo Winx, insieme oggi e per sempre Whoah-oh-whoah-oh-whoah Insieme Splendono le nostre ali nel cielo Siamo Winx, amiche per davvero Magiche scintille di arcobaleno Queste siamo noi, irresistibili! Brillano le nostre ali di stelle Siamo Winx, lo spirito ribelle! Principesse, ogni avventura più belle Hey! Hey! Hey! Irresistibili Winx! Trivia *This song was featured in a part of the Season 7 trailer. *This song was believed to be the new transformation song because it was heard in the trailer when the Winx Club transformed in Butterflix. *The Italian title of the song, "Irresistibili Winx", literally means "Irresistible Winx". Videos English Italian Instrumental Coming Soon... Category:Season 7 Category:Season 7 Songs Category:Songs Category:Winx Club